Prior-art configurations such as those disclosed, for example, in German patent application DE 10306790 A1 have a cylindrical through hole. The drawback of the cylindrical through hole is that the screw is usually inserted so tightly through the spacer sleeve that the freedom of movement of the screw is so severely limited that leakage can occur when the screwed connection is loosened.